Light-emitting components and methods for producing such components are described.
Organic light-emitting components usually have organic materials that can easily react with water and oxygen, which usually leads to accelerated degradation of the components. In order to avoid contact between the organic materials and water and oxygen, organic light-emitting components are typically encapsulated, as described, for example, in WO 01/45140 A2.
In conventional organic light-emitting components, electrically conductive lines lead outward from the components through or under an encapsulation for providing electrical contact to the component. The electrically conductive lines end at electrical contact surfaces, with which the component can be connected to driver electronics. Where the conductive lines lead through or under the encapsulation, a satisfactory seal of the encapsulation can be difficult to achieve. The conductive lines can act as permeation channels and allow water, oxygen, or other corrosive materials to penetrate from the outside to the organic materials.